bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Twocents
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shūhei Hisagi page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 16:14, April 23, 2009 Email Actually thats a automated message but yea anyhow you should be able to change it in the top right corner. click on more and then my preferences, their should be a box you can check or uncheck so you dont get stuff sent to your email everytime. Salubri 16:53, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Hey I believe thats the amount of letters added in the particular edit. Salubri 02:29, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Reply Users are mostly free to edit their user page as they like, so we usually don't patrol or look at edits made on Use pages, however we don't allow any kind of cursin or intimidating behavior on this wiki so thank you for bringing it to my attention. his page was reverted back to clear to menacing text. I you have any more questions or find any thing else along this lines of subject feel free to bring it up to me and I'll look at it an handle it properly. WhiteStrike 09:14, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Re: amp Yeah, I noticed this a long time ago. What keeps getting added are both amp and 160. I found out that this was indeed involuntary and somehow a glitch that occurs to some of the newer accounts. Why? I'm not sure to be honest. I tried starting a Forum topic to discuss this weird glitch, but so far nobody's contributed, likely because they're not sure why either. At any rate, if you find any, go ahead and delete them, since it's an unintentional glitch. Arrancar109 22:38, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Forum Hey I think I found your answer on the forum just take a look.... SEE YA! Re: Preferred Style Sorry, I forgot about this one. To be honest, I'd say yes, Vizard would likely have to be capitalized as well. Talk it over with either WhiteStrike or Salubri as well. I think at least 2 administrators have to be in agreement with this. Arrancar109 06:00, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes, the list is not all inclusive meaning it doesn't contain a full list of capatilized letters. Vizard is a race so to speak so yes all the races are Capatilized I'll include it i the Bleach Wiki:About page so as to clear any misconceptions. WhiteStrike 06:13, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Help Hey Cents do you mind if I ask you something, for one have you ever heard of samurai jack if so do you like it or not and if you do, would you be willing to help me out on that wiki because the only users there number to about five i think including me and they are barely if ever on that site there are about 11 articles on that wiki most of the stuff are copied directly off wikipedia and I am having a tough time building it up and fixing the existing articles, but if you're too busy or simply because you don't want to I understand and if you know anyone who you think would be interested let me know. Thanks.--SalmanH 20:50, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know, and good luck to you too my friend.--SalmanH 05:34, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Re: quick question Usually trying different translators is the best. Babel, google translator, microsoft translator are the ones i usually use. I also go to wikictionary and look up each kanji individually or serach the kanji in the japanese wikipedia and look at the english page that's connected to it. For Katakana nowing how to pronounce something from katakana, hiragana or kanji (not so much kanji since one thing can be said in many ways) is best to use to rimaji translator at romaji.org, and of course just asking a Japanese person that speaks english to translate for you. This are just a few of the tools I use but if you look hard enough you can find somemore out there. Hope this help you a bit. WhiteStrike 23:22, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, quick question; You know that edit I made to the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc page? How exactly is that speculating?--Reikson 05:42, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Here's the thing; I found an image somewhere, that someone had scanned from a Japanese SJ, and another person had quoted the translation of the captions (I don't know what to call it, exactly), entirely in Japanese by the way 'cause I don't speak or read a lick of it, that the so-called Zanpakutō Rebellion arc would be the first arc to have Tite Kubo collaborating with the filler arc's writers and artists.--Reikson 06:29, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, you want proof too, huh? Don't get your hopes up, that's for sure.--Reikson 06:32, 15 August 2009 (UTC) See if you can translate the stuff that I found here.http://img12.imageshack.us/img12/7706/bleachd.jpg--Reikson 06:38, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Or here. http://i488.photobucket.com/albums/rr249/MyNameIsDennis/750590.jpg--Reikson 06:44, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Becoming an Admin Thank you very much, I do meet two of the three requirements, I'll have to check for the absent days on the Bureaucrat/Admin of that wiki, although I'd have to take it directly to the guy who signed my page and that's Uberfuzzy which frankly makes it seem kind of difficult because he's one of the Community team but thanks again for letting me know about this Twocents.--SalmanH 15:38, 15 August 2009 (UTC) I've just become one the Admins/Bureaucrats of Samurai Jack wiki.--SalmanH 17:22, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, i changed Bankai to Shikai(Kaname Tosen), because Aizen and Gin hasn't revealed their Bankai yet. Hey Let me explain something to you if you want to correct grammar or the like thats one thing but the level of deletion which includes removing references which is vandalism is unnecessary. Not to mention its blatantly disrespectful to me seeing as you werent the one doing references in maintenance on the page for the past 5 days straight i was.Salubri 06:01, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Im not sure who you have me confused with but i never told anyone any thing like what you described and if you read the manga you will find that all that is listed there is exactly in the manga if you dont want to read it then dont cause prior there was little to nothing in the page as to the details of what took place, not everyone reads the manga and the anime only shows or tells you so much. The edits on grammar and spelling is one thing but its over 12,000 plus changes mostly in the bount arc, all that took place and yes it took a long time that i could have been doing something else. References need to be done and the articles need to be fleshed out instead of 2 small paragraphs for every arc. Could it be pushed down yes, but At the level your making changes not but a few hours after i finished i might as well have not done anything if its gonna be totally deconstructed.Salubri 06:22, 29 August 2009 (UTC) The Law of Ueki do you know what the Law of Ueki is if you do sign on to the new just made Law of Ueki wikia on http://lou.wikia.com/wiki/Law_of_ueki_Wiki Re: Lisa & Favicon Cool. Thanks for the finds. Those are all good choices. I admit that I'm leaning towards #2, but I'm not sure if there's gonna be a problem with Hiyori being in the background or not. I might talk it over with the others first. :Actually, I'm gonna go ahead with #2. If there's a problem with the other administrators, then we'll discuss it. Again, thanks for the finds. Arrancar109 17:28, September 10, 2009 (UTC) And sorry about me not responding to the Favicon thing earlier. I didn't really originally know how to change it until someone else put it up on this site. Did you get that issue resolved yet? Arrancar109 17:22, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Re: Images I don't think hunting for Byakuya's would be necessary. Before someone insisted on a full-body pic as the profile image for him, there was a suitable mugshot for him displayed there. I'll see if I can relocate it. Arrancar109 04:14, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Ah, here it is. I'll change it to this one: http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/File:Byakuya2-1-.jpg Arrancar109 04:16, September 21, 2009 (UTC) About your edit to the Tesla article I edited in that sentence because in Neliel's flashback chapters he's shown with both eyes, indicating that, if you follow a path of logic, he must have lost his right eye sometime between the flashback episodes and the time that the main storyline takes place. Ulyenov 00:22, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Super update to the episode pages Hey Twocents - just wanted to say you did really good work on the episode pages. The navigation thing makes it a lot easier to go through the individual pages. Great idea and a very welcome improvement indeed. --Yyp 11:27, September 26, 2009 (UTC) You're welcome. --Yyp 16:15, September 26, 2009 (UTC) hey just to let you know about what i know about the new look of the spirit of zabimaru. even though their new appearence is only in the anime, it is actually true that tite kubo himself along with another member of the staff came up with their new look and this makes it official from tite kubo. GAME SAGE [[User:JohnnyLightning|'Jonathan']] [[User talk:JohnnyLightning|'Smith']] Ichigos Determination I was wondering what should be done about Ichigos determination being listed as an actual in his personality. Shoulg U & I just change this or see if more people reply to the discussion? Minato88 19:08, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Well, I'm guessing we either take it up with WhiteStrike or Salubri to see what they think. Yeah, I admit that the "Determination" thing is hugely trivial, but it's probably something that the administrators should agree to remove or keep before anything is done, and that more than one should be in agreement for it. Arrancar109 19:12, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Changes Hey I'm just reminding you that you need to be more aware of whats happening on the site, recent changes and upgrades on the site. I've decided to leave majority of the topics on watercooler on there, but new need to adhere to the new criteria. The Forum category has expanded and upgraded, the community has expanded and upgraded as well as the entire sidebar. Check it all out.Salubri 03:51, October 25, 2009 (UTC) RE:Sidebar Fixed.Salubri 06:46, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Adminship Well after going it over with the other admin we have decided to offer you a position as an Administrator on this wiki. If you want to accept then just let me know. Also I have already made you aware of the changes and im also looking for some feed back on the colors on this wiki as it is comparatively bland in comparison to others. Check out the policy section and all that to can be as up to date as possible on the site if you haven't already. Thanks.Salubri 17:05, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Since you accepted the offer of administratorship that Salubri gave, I went ahead and changed your user rights to such. Arrancar109 19:55, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Re: References Hm, I thought I responded to that question. Anyway, I would say that looks good. I mean, I thought we were doing it that way in the first place, and while I have been doing it sometimes, I haven't been writing down References a whole lot when I write down material for articles, mostly because I have been doing it by memory. Anyway, I think it would be good like that, but like you were doing (due to my ridiculous response time), get confirmation from Salubri as well, since he's a lot better with References than I am. Arrancar109 19:43, October 25, 2009 (UTC) That's virtually the same way I was doing the references, except with a small c & e for chapter & episode. I've been trawling through the All Pages list & have noticed that the references are different styles on a lot, and I mean a lot of pages, and it looks odd seeing them change from one page to the next. Agreeing on a standard version & putting it in the manual of style would be great. Whatever style is agreed upon, I'll take on changing them too. --Yyp 20:08, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Well I agree with you on the references, I have personally done the vast majority of the pages references. Though some I haven't gotten to for a complete listing of which ones i have and have yet to get just check my page. But the criteria i was using was always (Bleach manga; Chapter 200, page 5-8) and (Bleach anime; Episode 201); but your right at the very least there should be mention of it in the manual of style but even more so people need to get clear on not adding information that they can't or don't reference as its a pain to do. Also The main page is a issue as I think it can be better. We need a current events box above the featured article, below that featured article we need a featured picture and featured quote, which should also be voted on as the article is voted on.Salubri 22:47, October 25, 2009 (UTC) That reference style is fine with me. I happy to go with that. --Yyp 09:40, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Ok. I'll use that for all future edits I make. For now, I'll change any that do not match this as I come across them, but when I get a change, I'll go rooting through the "All Pages" list again and fix the ones I can find. --Yyp 14:44, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Yup. That would be great. Thanks --Yyp 14:55, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Hello? I heard that you vouched to help Tinni and joined the Volume of the week club, but Tinni specifically left volume 30 to me. I know that anyone can edit any Wiki page, but I scarcely see the need. My detail on the Unexpected chapter was perfect enough. so why? :( The sentence you know corrected, "Nnoitra then notices that the nearest energy level, Rukia was taken in by Aaroniero." does not make any sense without the ( ) around "Rukia", which correctly identifies who the nearest energey level was. Also, about the sentence "Aaroniero calls out her name, in two separate voices." would add more suspense and sound more appealing to the reader if it was more like "Aaroniero calls out her name''in two separate voices''. --Saru Lunarjack333 02:06, October 26, 2009 (UTC) I Sincerely apologize for that last comment and have removed it. I see how some of my summaries were "opinionated" as in the suspense one. I apologize again. I am merely trying my up most work in fixing the chapter summaries. Being a new member is no excuse, but I ask that we work together, not against each other, by cooperating & deciding what should the best way to word the chapter summaries. Sincerely, --Saru Lunarjack333 02:06, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Strange, I visited the Volume a Week Club page, but there was a notice that it was up for deletion. Did they move the discussion? --Saru Lunarjack333 02:11, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Thank You! Again, sorry for the snappy comment. :( --Saru Lunarjack333 02:18, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Oho... You've worked on a newspaper for six years? Than you must be quite experienced. (I'm still an itty-bitty senior) ^_^ As I've told tinni, I became so snappy because I fear that endless hours of hard work would be deleted & undone in mere moments by some ignorant troll member. Obviously with you're experience that is not you, but there is always a troll here. --Saru Lunarjack333 02:24, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Thank you for the comforting information. ^_^ now, as our first joint discussion about the chapter summaries, I noticed that all of the information between "Annoyed, Ulquiorra sarcastically questions what Orihime expects him to say." And "However, Orihime steps up and delivers a hard slap across his face in retaliation" is missing. I feel confused because all of that information was factually stated here: http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/262/10/ and here: http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/262/11/ so, it actually should remain there. Your opinions? --Saru Lunarjack333 02:44, October 26, 2009 (UTC) But isn't that the purpose of detail itself? Knowing step-by-step what is being said and occurring in a chapter? --Saru Lunarjack333 02:48, October 26, 2009 (UTC) I see, I see. ^_^ Well, I've been on this computer for hours so i guess I'll call it a night. But darn, I thought that the summaries were relly a replacement for reading the chapter & were supposed to be that detailed. >_< I guess that I'm such a big fan of Bleach that I wanted to include each and every litte thing. Oh well. ^_^ sincerely & wishing you a wonderful night, --Saru Lunarjack333 03:15, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Main page Well what i think we should have going on here is this. When I say current events I mean current events for the wiki, which can be archived and referred and say started in the updates to the bleach wiki which is found on the community portal. It would be linked to the main page and appear in a similar box above the the featured article box. Featured Quote and picture should be voted on monthly like the article and yes the users can submite the quote and picture that they think would be a good candidates on the specific pages similar to how the article pages are voted on its particular page. I also wanted to see a official color scheme go down on the bleach site as its is extremely bland and uninteresting to look at.Salubri 15:25, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Yea that would work run it by Arrancar109 and Yyp so we can come together on this.Salubri 17:09, October 26, 2009 (UTC) The main page is, well, seriously underwhelming at the moment. So I would welcome these additions. My thoughts on the proposals (sorry if there's a bit too many questions there): *Current events: Sounds fine to me, but I was wondering, what exactly would these events be? *Featured quote: I really like the sound of this one. I already know what my vote would be. But this will need to be watched carefully/strict guidelines implemented, as I can see it being a target of abuse. Also, what kind of quotes would we be looking for? Do quotes from Kubo's interviews count? Would we set any minimum or maximum size? Voting would presumably be run at the same time as the other featured pieces, yes? *Featured picture: I'm alright with this. I'm assuming this will be open to pictures from both the anime & manga, as well as artbooks/databooks etc? Also, where do we stand on the random image? Is that being kept, and if so, where will the two be placed in relation to each other? I suppose that last one is a minor detail that can be worked out as the stuff is being added. Voting would presumably be run at the same time as the other featured pieces, yes? *Colour scheme: I agree that the large numbers of differing colours of the boxes is too varied. It would be much easier if they were all the same/similar. --Yyp 17:58, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Templates Theyre not really that bad but i see your point maybe they can be scaled down a little but not to the sparse extent of the episode one.Salubri 17:18, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Well yes the color can change and maybe like in the chapter one just have vol 1-10 and the others u get to by using next which takes you to 11-20 and so on.Salubri 17:39, October 26, 2009 (UTC)